


Faith

by tbsavafob6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Scars, murderhusbandsnetwork, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsavafob6/pseuds/tbsavafob6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never lost faith in you finding me.” Hannibal gave Will a once over. They both stood on a beautiful balcony overlooking Italy. The pale moonlight and florescent house lights glowed along Will’s face. Lighting was always friendly on his face. “Tell me, are you going to use that gun on me?” He pointed to the gun hanging steadily off Will’s hip.</p>
<p>Will scrutinized Hannibal’s appearance. He looked so different without his suits and mask. A dark coloured sweater covered his torso. But it wasn’t just the outside that changed. Will could feel something else. Something different in Hannibal. “I haven’t thought about it yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd and super late work written for the murderhusbandsnetwork fic/art challenge.
> 
> The prompt was faith/angels/god.

“I never lost faith in you finding me.” Hannibal gave Will a once over. They both stood on a beautiful balcony overlooking Italy. The pale moonlight and florescent house lights glowed along Will’s face. Lighting was always friendly on his face. “Tell me, are you going to use that gun on me?” He pointed to the gun hanging steadily off Will’s hip.

 

Will scrutinized Hannibal’s appearance. He looked so different without his suits and mask. A dark coloured sweater covered his torso. But it wasn’t just the outside that changed. Will could feel something else. Something different in Hannibal. “I haven’t thought about it yet.”

 

“Then join me for dinner first. Does anyone else know you’re here?” Will was silent for a moment too long. “I will take that as a no.”

 

“I needed to see you first, before Jack or Mason Verger.”

 

Hannibal chuckled. “Verger. Did you make a deal with the devil Will?” Hannibal sat down in his seat. He gestured for Will to do the same.

 

“No. He wants me dead too, or have you forgotten?”

 

“Never.” Hannibal took a sip of his wine. “You were an angel that night Will, watching as a Mason received his reward for his sins. You could have called Jack that night, yet you did not. Tell me why?”

 

“You saw him as a pig, a fly that needed to be swatted and forgotten. I saw a monster, a demon that lived off the suffering of others.”

 

Hannibal smiled. “And me?”

 

“You can’t describe Satan himself.”

 

Hannibal’s smile never faltered. “Allow me to get dinner. It has been too long since you have had my food.” He stood, leaving Will alone.

 

“Not long enough.” Will whispered. The comment was ignored. He played with the empty wine glass that rested in front of him. He had the urge to squeeze it til it shattered, breaking the glass into his skin. How could he forgive Hannibal, after everything? “I don’t hate you enough.” He said as Hannibal returned.

 

Hannibal set a plate down in front of Will, not bothering to explain the dish. He knew Will didn’t want to hear it. Instead, he leaned in close to Will’s ear and whispered, “You cannot hate your other half.” Hannibal took his seat across from Will. “And you must admit, we do complete each other.”

 

“What washed-up romance novel did you steal that one from?”

 

“Why are you here Will?”

 

Will frowned. “I needed answers.” He removed the gun by his side and removed the bullets. “I won’t be using these tonight.” He placed the gun on the table. “Alana died that night, yet I still forgave you.”

 

“And Abigail?”

 

“She won’t wake up. I part of me hopes she doesn’t.” Will looked down at the beautiful plate of food. He rose from his seat then, walking towards the door. “I should go. Jack is going to find you Hannibal, if Mason doesn’t kill you first.” He needed to escape Hannibal. This meeting was a mistake.

 

“No.” Hannibal stood, grabbing Will. He forces Will to turn back around so that they’re facing each other. “No. Stay.”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

“I have faith in our companionship Will.” Will flinched as Hannibal touched his face. He remembered what happened last time. Hannibal pulled away. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

“Yes you will. You are destructive. Together, we are nothing but ruin.” Will, he felt angry. “The only reason I’m not behind bars right now is because of Jack. Because I was left on your kitchen floor to die.”

 

“If I wanted you dead, you would have died.”

 

Will laughed. It reminded Hannibal of their first breakfast together. There was no joy in it. “You think that’s reassuring? I should’ve told Jack you’re here.”

 

Hannibal moved closer, leaving little distance between them. “Yet you choose to meet me alone. Armed, but alone.” He eyed the top button of Will’s shirt. “We were both hurt that night. You were right. I did change.”

 

“I didn’t betray you Hannibal. You ruined me. I had a life, and you poisoned me.”

 

“You were different.”

 

“No. There were others. I remember the fire from when we burned your notes. I remember the number of patients you had, the number of lives you manipulated.”

 

“Will, you are quite unique. I have modelled many, yet you stand out.”

 

Will took a step back, wanting to regain some control of the situation. He needed his space. “What do you want Hannibal?”

 

“May I see it?” Will’s face twisted in confusion. “Let me see my mark.”

 

Hannibal reached for Will’s buttons, but Will grabbed his hand. “Is that all you want?” Hannibal said nothing. Will knew what Hannibal wanted. “Hannibal. I can’t.”

 

Hannibal kissed him then. It was, passionate. That was a new development. But god, it felt good to Will. And he returned it with eagerness. “I could worship you. Others were projects, you are so much more.”

 

“I lost so much to you Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal placed his forehead against Will’s. Will’s hands rested on his chest. “I’m worth more than what you lost.”

 

Will laughed. “You really believe that.”

 

“May I see it?” Hannibal heard a sharp intake of breath. “Allow me.” Will nodded, and Hannibal began to unbutton Will’s shirt. Exposed. Hannibal was exposing him, showing the world something that brought him shame. He shivered in the night air. Hannibal ran a finger along the healed edges. “Beautiful.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh Will, you don’t see this the way I do.”

 

“I’m marked.”

 

“Blessed. You are blessed.”

 

Will shook his head. “What a benevolent god you are. The pain I felt that night.”

 

“Allow me to see this every day for the rest of our lives Will.”

 

“I…” Will faltered.

 

“Allow me the privilege.” Hannibal didn’t ask for permission. Not like this. “You wanted that life before. You wanted to be with me. I could see that. I wonder what would have happened if you knew everything.”

 

“You still love me. After everything.”

 

“Was everything you did a lie Will? I don’t believe that. You don’t either.”

 

“I’m standing on a balcony exposed with a man who killed me.”

 

“You are not dead Will. Elevated.” Hannibal pressed his palm over the scar. “You will always be beyond me.”

 

“I hoped that you would go that night. Fly off and live like this, away from Alana and Jack. I expected to meet whoever runs this damn place, angels, gods, nothing. Not here. I never ended up here.” It was Will’s turn to kiss Hannibal. It was gentle, loving rather than passionate. “I can’t get you out of my head.”

 

“Let me be your gage.”

 

“You’ll steer me down a darker path.”

 

“No, a correct one.”

 

“What about Jack and Mr. Verger?”

 

Hannibal shook his head. “Clear your mind Will of worries. We are the only ones that can catch us.” He began to kiss along Will’s neck. Will’s breath hitched. “I should have done this before I left.”

 

“Let me see your wrist.”

 

Hannibal stopped. He pulled up his sleeve, uncovering one scar. “I think of you when I see these, not the one who inflicted them.”

 

“You were so proud.” Will held Hannibal’s hand and kissed the faded scar lines. They were barely visible, unlike Will’s. “May I have to privilege of seeing these in the sunlight?”

 

Hannibal smiled. “You could see them whenever you like.”

 

“Anywhere I like?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When I see you in my dreams, you are a dark creature. Monstrous claws used to tear humans to pieces. The night shallows you, as it swallows us. It’s always chasing a stag, covered in raven feathers, waiting for it to birth another.  I dreamed once that it was myself. Adapt, evolve, become, Hannibal. What am I Hannibal?”

 

“The most exquisite creature I have had the fortune to meet.”

 

“You are death and bones Hannibal. How long before you leave me the way you left Bedelia? Or leave me like Alana.”

 

“I left them long ago Will. I have not given up my faith in you.”

 

“Then I walk with you damned?”

 

“No. Blessed that I choose you above them.”

 

“I can’t escape.” The _you_ was left unsaid. He shivered once more. “Can we go inside? It’s chilly out here.” Will smiled in silent acceptance. Standing here with Hannibal was the first time he felt the like he could breathe in months. It was beautiful. “Let’s take advantage of this home before we must leave it.”

 

“He will regret bringing you here.”

 

“I was always a risk.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one was a bit of a mess, but let me know what you think.


End file.
